btccfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Hutcheson
|debut = Brands Hatch 1959 |entries = 30 |champs = 0 (3rd 1961) |wins = 8 |teams = K & T Autos Barwell Motors}} Alan Hutcheson was a former British Saloon Car Championship driver and class champion, having won Class B in 1961.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1961%20BSCC.html Hutcheson was widely known for his use of the Riley 1.5, although he would replace this with a Ford Galaxie in his later years in the championship. Background Hutcheson's career before he entered the BSCC is unknown, with the only record of him competing in any other competition other than the BSCC being in the 1960s.http://www.racingsportscars.com/driver/results/Alan-Hutcheson-GB.html BTCC History Hutcheson began his career in the BSCC with K & T Autos, running a Riley 1.5 at the final two meetings of the 1959 season.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1959%20BSCC.html A third place finish in Class B was followed by a second place finish a race later. Likewise, 1960 saw limited running for Hutcheson, although he did take his first two class victories in his Riley.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1960%20BSCC.html 1961 saw a change in regulations for the championship, and prompted Hutcheson to turn his full attention to the series.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1961%20BSCC.html Three wins with four other podiums saw Hutcheson take third overall in the drivers standings, as well as first in Class B, although he was level on points (in both) with Bill Blydenstein. Hutcheson was ultimately awarded the class title and third place by virtue of his three victories that year. 1962 and 1963 saw the demise of the Riley as a competitive car in Class B, with Hutcheson claiming three more wins (claiming seventh overall, and third in class, in 1962). Hutcheson did, however, obtain the support of Barwell Motors for 1962 (as he had done in 1961), although they would move on after the end of the '62 season.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1962%20BSCC.html 1963 saw Hutcheson's Riley gradually fade to the back of the class, as Ford introduced the Cortina for the first time.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1963%20BSCC.html Hutcheson's final year in the BSCC was plagued with misfortune, as he switched up to a Ford Galaxie for the year.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1965%20BSCC.html Mechanical issues prevented Hutcheson from starting from pole position at the first meeting, with further issues at Snetterton and Goodwood. In his final appearance in the championship, Hutcheson spun the Galaxie at the start of the Crystal Palace meeting of 1965, blocking the track before his car could be removed, allowing Roy Pierpoint to take an unexpected victory that aided his title bid. BTCC Record A table containing 's best results in the BTCC. The figures after the information about the car used indicate 's best finish at that meeting. |Position = |R1 = Dash |R2 = Dash |R3 = Dash |R4 = Dash |R5 = Dash |R6 = P3 |R7 = P2}} |Position = |R1 = Dash |R2 = P1 |R3 = Dash |R4 = P1 |R5 = Dash |R6 = Dash |R7 = PRet |R8 = PRet}} |R1 = P1 |R2 = P3 |R3 = P1 |R4 = P2 |R5 = P2 |R6 = Dash |R7 = P1 |R8 = P2 |R9 = PRet}} |R1 = P1 |R2 = P1 |R3 = P1 |R4 = P5N |R5 = P3 |R6 = PRet |R7 = Dash |R8 = PRet}} |R1 = Dash |R2 = P2 |R3 = P5N |R4 = P4 |R5 = P3 |R6 = PRet |R7 = P4 |R8 = PRet |R9 = Dash |R10 = Dash |R11 = Dash}} |Position = |R1 = DNS |R2 = Dash |R3 = PRet |R4 = PRet |R5 = Dash |R6 = PRet |R7 = Dash |R8 = Dash}} |} References Category:Drivers